


blue suits him

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, dressing up, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 7: Devil with the blue dress onIf he wasn’t already married, he was sure he could easily tempt almost anyone he approached, but of course wouldn’t.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	blue suits him

Crowley carefully put the dress on, the soft blue fabric feeling nice against his skin. The dress was a dark blue, it was a tight cut, and it was long, ending just above his ankles, with one long cut that revealed his left leg. It was also strapless and showed off his shoulders in a really sexy ways, if he said so himself.

He looked amazing in it. If he wasn’t already married, he was sure he could easily tempt almost anyone he approached, but of course wouldn’t. That type of temptation was reserved for Aziraphale only.

And speaking of him, the angel was probably about to close up to shop for the night by now. Yes, this was the perfect time to go down and greet him.

He put on a pair of high heels, black, and then confidently walked down the stairs, a grin on his face. He knew he looked good with heels, and hearing the clicking sound against the wooden floor only made him feel better.

“Crowley dear, is that you making all the sound?”

His voice was coming from his office, bingo. Angel located.

“Yes angel, and I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Crowley walked into the angel’s office, and the moment he appeared in the doorframe, he saw how Aziraphale’s face became flustered, clearly not expecting what he was seeing.

“Crowley, you’re… wearing a dress. A really nice one. It… really suits you. Blue’s… a nice color, off,  _ on _ you.”

“Thanks angel. I was just having some fun, dressing up you know. Been a long time since I wore a dress.” he said, walking closer, and pressing one of his arms against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like it. Now, can I ask you a favor?”

“Whatever you want… Crowley.”

He placed his palm against Aziraphale’s cheek, while leaning closer, knowing exactly what to do to tempt him.

“Please, close the shop for tonight.”

“Consider it done.”


End file.
